Slip Up
by X-Lemon-Kisses-X
Summary: Jane changes Bella in the clearing after the newborn army is defeated. But what happens when disaster strikes, Jacob states his interest,and a new friend rises against to the line of fire. No Nessie, No jacob/bella
1. Slip Up

I miss the rain and fog that was my home. It hasn't rained here yet, and I can't stand it! Hanover is definitely not my cup of tea. It reminded me of Arizona, minus the heat and sand. The city bustled and the streets were crowded. Dartmouth is boring. I already know the material, and Edward insists on studying like the average student to, "Keep up his grades". This statement was almost always followed with a smirk on his part.

I hadn't seen my mother or father in the two months that I had been a vampire, and I was reaping what I'd sewn. Let's just say that my last conversation with my mother didn't go as planned. She didn't take to well to mine and Edward's sudden matrimony. Turns out, my mother had a secret grudge against my relationship with the man I loved. "He's too serious for you" she'd told me, followed by the classic, "Stop rushing into things! You have forever for marriage". But little did she know, in my mind, only now that I'm immortal, do I have for ever.

My new family thought that Edward and I going to school in New Hampshire would give me a break from my family feud issues, so they shipped us off. Emmett had a good laugh, thinking that we would have nothing to do at night except read and talk about our feelings, and Rosalie jabbed him with an exceptionally sharp pencil.

As for my father, well, we just fell out of contact. He stopped calling while me and Edward were on our honeymoon on Esme's island, and the last letter came to the house right before me and Edward left for Dartmouth. The last letter declared that he'd had enough of the lies between the two of us, and it made him sick to think of our delusional love story. So, in other words, my father and I are on a no speaking status.

Esme had greeted me with open arms, saying that I should have moved in with them sooner, and she already had a room set up for me and Edward. She had declared his room to small for two people. And the small bathroom that was attached to it just wouldn't do. So, Esme being Esme, she added an entirely new wing to the house, Complete with an office, master bedroom, balcony, and a king sized bathroom.

Alice and Rosalie filled the bathroom to the brim with beauty products, funny smelling soaps, flowery shampoos and conditioners, face washes, and so many perfumes, we could re-stock Macys. But the same day, I went out and purchased my good old strawberry shampoo and conditioner for myself and some sturdy looking 2-in-one shampoo/conditioner for Edward and his Manly needs. But I kept all the designer clothes they stocked the huge closet with. I even wore the heals without falling flat on my face.

Girls have always taken harshly to me, saying that not only did I marry fresh out of high school, but I married the most handsome, desired man in Forks High school. But I never knew they would take it this far. I've been pushed, glared at, talked about, called names, and much more, and I always glared back, growled under my breath, clung to Edward, or scurried away, but the one person who always knew how to push me to the edge of my limit. Mariah Conway.

Mariah somehow always knew where Edward was all the time. She followed him to first period, always very sneakily, hiding amongst her pack of wolves, waited for him after second period, so on and so forth. But she was always angry to see me walk out on his arm, for Carlisle had specifically requested that the two of us have the exact same schedule. He never noticed her in the first place, but she still tried.

"Bella, love, please stop fidgeting." Edward whispered in my ear one day at lunch, his sweet smelling breath fanning over my face and making me dizzy. I tilted my sunglasses down onto the low end of my nose to expose my still ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Mariah keeps staring at you like you're a peace of meat." I stated obviously. She always sat at the table closest to us with her gang of wolves close by her side, even though most stayed away from us, and she just sat there and stared at us like we were the most interesting thing out there. Well, Edward was, I don't know about me.

"What's new? Bella, she's no threat to you. And I married the one I love…I wonder where she could be? Hmm…" He teased, looking around the small cafeteria.

"Shut up…" I said, and I hit his arm to return the favor. He actually winced.

Our night classes were almost up. Just one more class. P.E. with yours truly. The one class Carlisle couldn't find for me and Edward, and the one class that I had with Mariah _alone_. I knew we should have gone to the University of Alaska.

The bell rang and both of us stood up.

"Bye, don't do anything I wouldn't do…I love you." He said, kissing my head and walking away.

_No promises_ I thought wryly, glaring at the pack of 3 people still sitting at their table, even though with bell had clearly rang.

Mariah's head follower's name was Amberlyn Lynche. She was short and skinny, with pale skin and flat brown eyes, her hair was the lightest shade of blond, and I could see her brown roots starting to show. But she had good fashion sense. All of her outfits matched with flawless planning, and I had a growing suspicion that she dressed Mariah every day.

The second was Tammy Lyon. She was of average height, maybe a little shorter than me. Her hair was long with soft curls that were a deep black tinged with a blue undertone. She had shaggy black bangs that swept her forehead, but the rest was pulled back gently with a headband. Her skin was pale, with a snowy glow, and her eyes an astonishing ice blue. She was a kind hearted girl, she always smiled and waved at me when Mariah or Amberlyn weren't looking, and I always smiled and waved back.

I stood when I felt I had lingered for long enough. I gathered my stuff and set off for my next class. I walked down the east hall way toward the gym, just as I always did after lunch, and heard some unholy sounding clicks from behind me.

"Move it, Mrs. Cullen." Mariah sneered, with a nasty look. She stopped right in front of me and looked up to look into my eyes and threatened me coldly.

"You may be married to him, but just know this, every time he tells you he loves you, every time he kisses you, he's thinking of me." she sneered. While they were walking away, Tammy turned to look at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. She mouthed the word 'sorry'.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, I let out a growl and stormed to the gym. We were running around the small track that was placed in the large gym. Something to take my anger out on.

But little did I know that the track was definitely what the beast inside me wanted.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be a hard thing to do…all I had to wait for, really, is for her to be alone in the locker room with me, which didn't take to long.<p>

"Hey Mariah, can I talk to you for a sec? Just girl to girl." I said, as I glided past the door to the locker room, switching down the lock on my way past.

"And with whom and I speaking?" She said from the stall she was changing in. She almost sounded polite. Almost. But the beast inside me roared, and I quickened my actions.

"Oh, just a passer by. I just have a quick question for you… about our history exam tomorrow..." I could hear her breathing stop, then start and quicken. She was excited for some reason.

"Oh sure!" She said, cheerily, bounding out of the stall in her volley ball uniform, ready to run.

I was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking at my nails.

"Ew… it's just you…" She sneered. She went over to the mirror to look at her grotesque appearance. I rolled my eyes and walked forward, my boots clicking quietly on the linoleum floor.

"Aw c'mon sweetheart, I just want to be friends…" I said, pushing a strand of curly blond hair behind her ear, the monster in me giggling in delight when she cringed away from my cold hand.

"W-what are you doing?" She shuddered.

"I just want to play with the Barbie…" I said, slipping off my sunglasses. When she saw my ruby red eyes, she gasped and stammered back. I smiled, a low rumble up stirring in my chest and started toward her. She gulped in a mouthful of air to scream, but I was faster. I darted behind her and put my icy hand over her soft, warm, moist human mouth. She grabbed onto my forearm and dug her nails into my rock hard flesh, only to split three of her nails, causing red blood to erupt onto my pale white complexion. It smelt exquisite. _She_ smelt exquisite.

"Oh, God!" She screamed when I let my hand go. Hot tears ran down her face and she whimpered loudly.

"No God…just me." I purred in her ear, and bit down on her jugular. Red liquid spewed into my mouth and the taste of her most abundant bodily fluid washed over my tongue and coated my throat in a wave of soothing warmth. It was like nothing I had ever tasted, nothing like the elk and dear that roamed the forests at home, nothing like the bears and mountain lions that prowled the forests about a mile out.

She struggled and squirmed, until I could take no more of her nonsense and snapped her neck, exerting the lightest pressure in my wrist, and crushing her neck between my hand and the floor.

My work was rewarded by silence, and the sweet taste of her blood on my burning throat. It was such a relief, and I didn't understand how Edward and the rest of my vegetarian family could learn to live without it. Because I knew that if I got a taste of one more human, I wouldn't be able to control it.

I sat up and looked at my work. I had drained her dry, and she looked weak and lifeless with no color in her face. I let out one hysterical giggle, then another, and another, until I was laughing quietly on the floor in the locker room, and then I realized what I had to do. I had to find a way to hide the body. That was going to be a problem.

I sat up onto the balls of my feet and looked at her limp, lifeless body, then, I had a surge of genius.

I waited until the class had ended, and slung her over my shoulder, thankful that her dorm was right next to the gym, and walked into her dorm with the card I found in the back pocket of her knock-off designer jeans.

I dumped her crudely on the ground and went over to the small closet in the corner. I pulled out a long, black belt and dropped it next to her. I then got a good look at what the room looked like. There was a bunk bed up against the wall. It had bars across the top. Perfect.

I looped the belt between the bars and tightened it. Then I looked over at her dead body. There was a very prominent bite mark in her neck. Not a problem. I swept my tongue over the bite mark, closing it and erasing the mark completely. If I were not the one who put it there, I would not have known it was there at all.

I tied the make shift noose around her neck and strung her up. Then shifting through the paper work on her desk, I quickly memorized her handwriting and wrote a suicide note.

And that was that. I closed and locked the door behind me, and strutted down the hall. I wiped the blood off from my mouth on my black jacket sleeve, and whipped out my cell phone.

4 missed calls.

8 new text messages.

All from Edward and Alice.

And then I remembered. Alice. She probably just saw everything that took place, then told Edward. And now I was caught. So I did what I knew I had to do. I called Edward.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Bella?" He answered. I could hear the stress in his voice. I walked off of school grounds and onto the street while slipping my sunglasses back into place, my boots clicking with each step I took.

"Hey sugar…" I purred into the receiver.

"Bella, where are you? Are you okay?" He said in a rush. I heard the dorm door close and lock, then he picked up some bags, probably the two he brought and the three I had. I was about three blocks away from the school now.

"On first. Are we leaving so soon? I'm still so thirsty. Mariah needed a cheeseburger or something, because she was thin…" I said sarcastically. Now I knew for sure that he would find me, and we would be on the first plane home.

"Oh god, okay. I'm coming to find you and we're going home, Bella." He said slowly, like he was talking to a three year old.

"Okay, but you better make it fast. I see a juicy one." I said snidely, and hung up.

My inner beast purred, and then, a hard object hit the back of my head, and everything went dark.

I woke up to the quiet purr of and engine, and a massive amount of weight pressing down on my wrists and ankles.

I hissed in protest and writhed to try and get out of their iron grip. Four pairs of gold eyes.

"Bella, I need you to calm down for Me." said Carlisle from the driver's seat, Rosalie, who was sitting in the seat next to him, pulled out her cell phone and hit the 4 on speed dial. Emmett and Jasper, who were holding my hands and feet, tightened there grip.

I struggled more, wiggling my mid section. I whipped my head back too see Jasper's eyes as he clamped my hands in his iron grip. His face was pained, and his eyes rung with a fear that confused me. He looked as if all he wanted to do was let my hands go and run away.

"…I know, but they can't hold her much longer… Edward wait- Hello?" Rosalie spat into the receiver. She slammed it shut and turned to Carlisle.

"He said that he wanted to be alone until he got his anger under control…" She said to him. He shot me a look and pulled over. He nodded at her and she got out of the car and ran the opposite way. The humans driving down the highway didn't even see her. I looked up at the sign above the speeding cars. We were in Seattle… if she ran the other way, she'd be heading back to the airport.

"Bella, we're almost home." He said, reaching back to pat my knee. I flinched away from his touch.

"Where is Edward going?" I asked. I shifted my glance from Carlisle to Emmett to Jasper. All looked weary and unwilling to answer.

"We'll talk about it when we get home. As a family." He replied with a deep sigh.

"Emmett, Jasper, I'm calm now. Can you let go, please?" I asked. And truthfully, all I wanted was a big gulp of dear. I felt dirty on the inside, like I drank mud. I needed to calm myself, and detoxify my body.

Emmett nodded and released my ankles. Jasper, however, looked scared again. Then I realized why.

"Jasper, I'm calm, I swear. You can trust me." I said, sitting up. My wrists were still in his iron grip, and I had a feeling it was going to take some persuading on my part to change that.

But surprisingly, he let go, and I sat up straight and buckled my seatbelt.

"Carlisle….I'm so sorry…" I began, but he cut me off.

"Bella, don't you dare apologize. It was no ones fault." He said in a stern voice that made me want to stop talking completely.

It was a quiet ride home , and the tension in the air was practically tangible. We all sat staring forward, only letting out occasional awkward cough. The silence was shattered by Carlisle's cell phone ringing, making everyone jump.

"Hello? Esme what's wrong… He said that?... Okay well we're about ten minutes away…I love you to." He said, and shut his phone. He pulled onto the invisible driveway that lead to home, and the rest of my family. I sat in the window and looked out at the moss green trees flying past us at alarming speeds. It was good to be home.

Carlisle skidded into the drive way, and as soon as the car stopped, Emmett was pulling me out of the car and into a bear hug that could put any other hug he has ever given to shame.

"Bella I missed you so much! You missed mine and Jaspers paint ball war in the forest the other week! But Esme made us clean it up after so I guess you scored..." He trailed off into another thought, then started again. "Even Rosie missed you! We caught her sitting in your room." He whispered the last part, but that wouldn't stop Rosalie. A rock came whizzing through the air, and barely missed his head. He dropped me and went running into the house.

Next was Alice. I was tackled to the ground by her small body that was jam packed with strength and energy. She kissed my cheek over and over. "Bella! Don't ever leave me like that again! Emmett was bored and you know how he gets when he's bored… Esme had no one to help her garden, and Carlisle's one person book club was missing its one person! AND I WAS SOOOO LONELY!" She wailed the last part and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I laughed and picked her up, setting her on her feet. She scampered off to go talk to Rosalie.

I was sitting in the lawn now, watching everyone laughing and smiling with there significant other, then, the thought struck me.

"Hey guys, where's Edward?" I asked, and all heads turned to me.

"He's staying with the Denali's for a couple days, just to sort things out. He'll be back in three days." Carlisle said, with a cautious look in his eyes, but a soft smile on his face.

"Okay…. that's okay, I suppose…" I said slowly, not wanting to sound depressed or upset by the fact that he wanted time to himself. If I were in this situation, I would to.

But the only problem was that everybody was still staring at me.

"Really guys, if he wants time alone, then I don't blame him. This has probably been really stressful for him…" I said, and an unexpected voice but me off.

"But what about you?" Said Jasper from the stairs on the porch.

"…What about me?" I replied, confused.

"Well, I just think he's being selfish. He should be here for you, because this kind of thing just isn't easy to deal with on your own." He said while looking down at his hands, where he observed a small rock.

I got up and went to sit next to him. He looked down on me and his eyes were gentle. I and Jasper had never been particularly close; always staying at a safe distance, so the sweet smell of my human blood wouldn't tempt him. But now that my blood was no longer present in my body, that barrier fell.

"Well, why don't you just help me cope with my….uncontrollable guilt… just until Edward gets back, of course." I said with a small smile. He nodded and smiled back, sticking out his fist for me to punch. I punched his fist and we got up to go communicate with the rest of the family.

I smiled to myself, then at my new friend.


	2. Something Red

"Bella, catch!" Said Emmett from the forest. Out of nowhere, a foot ball that he and Edward had been looking for came whizzing at my face. Jasper put his hands up, signaling me to throw it to him. I did, and Alice jumped up and caught it instead.

Esme was having Emmett pick up all of the random items from the forest near the house, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I washed all the cars. By hand.

As Carlisle pulled the last car out of the garage my jaw hit the floor. It was a blood red Bughatti, and there was a letter attached to the rear view mirror. I ran to the car and picked it up.

I clutched the note to my chest. I could smell him on it, mixed with the fragrant smell of a wood fire from the Denali's house and the smell of the post office. Then, I looked at the red monstrosity in front of me. It was big, shiny, and ridiculous. But I loved it…

"Hey Carlisle, I found your- Oh my gosh." Said Emmett, walking into the front yard from the line of trees, holding one of Carlisle's white lab coats. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll trade you…" mumbled Jasper.

"Psh, no!" I said, sliding my hand over the shiny red paint.

"Alright, everyone back to work! Emmett give me that!" Said Carlisle, taking the now soaking wet, mud incrusted lab coat and dropping it in the garbage can. I walked over to the bucket filled with suds and bent down to grab a sponge, but stopped up short when an ice cold water balloon hit me square in the but, soaking my brand new jean shorts. I stood up and turned slowly to look at Alice and Rosalie, holding a bucket filled with water balloons, covered in dry ice. No wonder it was so cold. But it still slightly warm on my icy skin.

As soon as they saw that I was looking, they dropped the bucket and ran into the house, affectively littering the lawn with burning ice. I darted in after them and got a glimpse of Rosalie's golden hair whipping around the corner just up the stairs.

"Alice…Rosalie…Where are you?" I said, slowly going up the stairs taking one at a time. I heard footsteps shuffle upstairs, so I just leaped up to the balcony, landing without a sound.

Sniffing the air and walking with absolute silence, I made it to Rosalie and Emmett's bathroom.

I ripped open the shower curtain and saw them curled up in a tight ball.

"Dumb asses. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" I said. They looked at each other, then at me, and nodded. I switched on the shower and made it as cold as it could get. I closed the curtain and walked out closing the door behind me. I smiled at their terrified shrieks.

I went to my room and walked into my closet that was bigger than the bathroom. I got out a new pair of jean shorts and a white top, slipping my bathing suit on under. I went back out side and saw that everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, were laughing so hard, they leaned on my car for support.

"Alright, alright. Hands off the car." I said, smiling triumphantly as Alice and Rosalie walked out the door, dripping wet and growling.

"Bella, I swear to god I will-"

"You'll what? Drain me? Or no, will you just take my dear at dinner time?" I interrupted Alice, leaning on Emmett and smirking.

She glared at me and stormed up to her room leaving a puddle where she once stood. Rosalie rudely yanked the towel Carlisle was handing her and stomped off to go blow dry her damp hair.

I rolled my eyes at the two and got back to work on scrubbing Carlisle's tires.

"Bella, wanna go hunting with me and Emmett? Alice and Rosalie are going shopping and Carlisle and Esme hunted last night, so it'll just be us." Jasper asked while lifting the huge silver motorcycle into the garage with one hand.

"Sure. Lemme go get changed real fast and I'll be right out." I replied while Carlisle backed the Mercedes into the garage, along with my Bughatti and Alice's Porsche. I dropped the sponge into the bucket just as Alice came meandering through the wide open front door.

"I'll go hunting with you Jasper. I bet Bella wants to skype with Edward tonight anyway…" Alice said, with a bit of bitterness to her tone near the end.

See, me and Jasper have been spending a lot of time together since I was delivered home after slipping up at Dartmouth. Alice was green with envy when Jasper laughed at my jab at Emmett's childish behavior, when he never not once laughed when she said it. She glowered at me when he let me ride his motorcycle to the library because Esme had Edward's Volvo. And now, she was shooting me angry glances and got nervous when he got a hesitant look on his face. He started to say something, then Emmett saved him from saying the wrong thing.

"It's alright Alice. Go have fun with Rosalie. Me and Jasper want some time with Bella tonight. Another time, kay?" He said with the same bitterness in his tone, only now he also sounded distant because he was playing fall out on his PsP.

Alice got a look of complete shock on her face, then glared daggers at me and strode back into the house. Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes and shuffled over to Jasper.

I walked slowly through the house and up the stairs to my room. I switched on the light in my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My bright red eyes stuck out against my white skin and my thick eyelashes cast long shadows across my cheek bones. My thick brown hair fell in looses curls around my angular face and accented my slender nose and sharp chin. I was a mess. I pulled out a big brush with thick bristles and yanked it crudely through my hair. It fell in smooth waves.

Shutting off the light in the bathroom I headed over to my closet and got out a skin tight red long sleeve V- neck T-shirt and black skinny jeans and dressed in silence. Slipping on my converse, I shut off the light and closed the door behind me.

Jasper and Emmett were waiting very patiently on the front steps for me, trading off Emmett's cell phone every time one lost a round of brick breaker.

"C'mon." I said impatiently. My throat was burning and I was close to leaving without them.

"Comin'…" The mumbled. We took off into the forest at full speed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice low. I knew they could hear me.

"Lets go down by Charlie's. There are always the most ferocious bears in those woods! Especially in the wood closest to your house! Charlie must be bear retardant." He said, jumping over a fallen tree.

"Thanks." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What? All I said was- Oh… sorry." He said, realizing what he said.

"Nice Emmett…" Jasper said with a quick roll of his golden eyes. We kept running along side of the highway toward the forest behind my Father's house.

As soon as we were about a mile away from my father's tiny home, something caught my eye. Reddish brown fur running near us about three yards up front. Jacob was running at full speed toward Charlie's house. He was even to focused to notice our scent or hear our footsteps.

"Jasper…" I hissed.

"I know. Lets follow him. But be quiet, I have a bad feeling about this." He said. He nodded to Emmett, and we darted off into the forest.

I jumped up into a tree about ten feet from Charlie's small back yard. My father was sitting in a lawn chair near the edge of the woods reading a news paper. Why was it on today of all days does he choose to be outside?

Out of nowhere, the shrubs around the other side of the small yard shook. Charlie snapped his head over and put his hand on the but of his gun and sat up straight. My eyes widened and I looked down at Jasper who was tense on the balls of his feet.

Jacob and all his red glory came flying through the shrubbery, skidding to stop not six feet from Charlie. My father just stood there, frozen with shock and terror. Apparently, Jacob had lost his mind. Because to top It off, he phased right there in front of Charlie.

My entire world came crashing down right in front of my eyes. Charlie wasn't moving, Jacob looked unsure of what to do, and Emmett and Jasper's mouths were agape in shock. But, it only got worse.

Charlie's hand came crumpling up to his heart. He clutched at his jacket and crumpled to his knees off his little chair, his newspaper flopped onto the grass. He grunted and slowly crumpled to the floor. The last _Guluhg _of his human heart sounded, and he fell still.

My father just had a heart attack in my own back yard.

The last thing I saw was Jasper bending over me as I was somehow on the ground, and bolting toward the house.

x

I woke up in mine and Edward's bedroom, curled up on my side with a long pair of arms wrapped around my waist. The room was pitch black, and I could see the ghostly moon outside the window wall, concealed by a thin layer of clouds.

"Bella, I'm so-" Edward began.

"Please don't. Just hold me." I turned in his arms and cuddled up to his chest we lay like that for a good hour before one of us said anything.

"We have to do something about this Edward… I can't just let him think he got away with what he did." I whispered, opening my eyes.

"I know… why don't you come downstairs?" He said slowly unwinding his arms from my waist. I jumped to my feet and paused in the middle of our room.

"Erm, Edward? Can I take a shower first?" I asked, even though I knew what his answer would be.

"Of course Bella, you don't need to ask me…" He said, coming over and softly pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. His hand came up to cup my cheek and his other arm went around my waist. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you"

"I love you too." I whispered back, breaking out of his hold and walking over to the huge bathroom and locking to door behind me. I looked in the mirror. My model like features looked tired and over worked. My hair was loosing it's shine even though I couldn't really tell because someone had put it up in a messy bun. The large grey men's V- neck T-shirt I was wearing must have been Edward's, because I noticed how he wasn't wearing a shirt when my eyes fluttered open. my baggy black pajama bottoms were sagging, and you could most likely see my under pants.

I yanked the hair tie roughly out of my hair and shoved it in the draw where everything hair related was stored. I striped of my outer clothes in a flash and my undergarments were gone just as fast. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my back and soak my hair. The scene that folded out in my father's back yard played behind my eyelids now, as I scrubbed my strawberry shampoo into my brown locks. I shook my head crudely, trying to knock the image right out of my head. But to no avail. I put in the conditioner and let it sit as I washed my shoulders and torso. Once I declared my self cleaned, I shut off the water and stepped out. My bathroom was filled to the brim with steam and the paint was slowly starting to strip near the floor board. A part of my mind registered that Esme would be upset.

I ran a brush through my hair as I noticed that the shower had done nothing to loosen my tense muscles. Then the entire situation registered in my mind for the first time.

My father was dead, and it was all Jacob's fault.

A pulse of pure fury ran through my body. I dressed in black leggings and a striped long sleeve shirt and left my hair down and wet, not even caring enough to brush it. I streaked down the stairs to see everyone sitting in a frozen position, staring blankly at the TV. Jasper snapped his head in my direction and in the same second he was at my side sending me calming waves.

"We have to do something." I said. They all nodded in agreement.


	3. Rampage

I sat in the front seat of Edward's Volvo speeding down the winding road lined with trees. It was tense in the car, and Alice and Jasper were hissing in the backseat to each other. It didn't sound like it was going anywhere good.

"Edward I'm-"

"No Bella. It's not your fault. We're going to take care of this." He whispered, still staring blankly at the sheets of rain on the windshield.

I shifted in my seat, fiddling with a strand of my still wet hair and resting my head on my arm and staring out the window at the blur of green mush flying past the window, yet I could see every detail. Including the black blur that was running alongside our car.

"Edward…" I said, sitting up and putting my hand on his arm, but he was already looking with a rough scowl on his face.

He skidded to a stop, and Sam walked out of the bush in his human form with Paul and Embry on his flanks.

I sat in the car while Alice, Jasper and Edward stalked out toward them, with Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett coming up behind them shortly after. Esme let her hand rest on the car window before continuing on with Carlisle.

"Good evening Sam" Carlisle greeted Him with a very business like tone. Sam just nodded in his direction.

"What do you want, bloodsucker? Your on our turf." Paul said rudely before Sam could hold up his hand to stop him.

"We mean no harm, Paul. We just came to speak with Jacob about some…personal matters." Carlisle replied to Paul's rude remark, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

"Yes, we heard about Jacobs…accident with Charlie earlier today, but now is not a good time." He replied, turning on his heal and starting to walk away.

Not on my watch.

"Sam." I said in my angry voice after stepping out of the car without shutting the door. I strode over to stand right by Carlisle, nudging Emmett out of my way.

"Bella…" He said, turning again, but not walking back to were he stood. I walked up to him and stood a foot from his face, having to crane my neck to look at him directly. "I need to speak to Jacob. Now." I hissed in his face.

Sam winced at the venom not only dripping from my words, but the few little droplets that had begun to drip down my chin.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he's in a tough place right now-"

"He's in a tough place? My father is dead, Sam. I think I deserve to see his murderer" I whispered, closing my eyes and controlling my breathing. Someone grasped onto the backs of my arms, but I was too busy trying not to kill Sam to check who it was.

He stood and stared at me for thirty seconds the nodded at me and turned to walk into the forest, motioning with his hand for us to follow him.

I turned my head to look behind me and saw Carlisle and Emmett holding my elbows. I nodded to them and they let go, walking up beside me and fallowing Sam into the woods, and toward Jacob Black, my former best friend.


	4. Hole in the Wall

By the time we broke through the thick line of trees, I was soaked through to the core, but I didn't care. All I saw was the crowd of werewolves in the large back yard, with the accused in the center. I growled and walked at a faster pace toward them, beginning to run before four sets of arms were holding me back. A pair of arms locked in a vice around my waist, a pair of hands on my shoulders, another holding my elbows and a pair on my ankles.

"Bella…" Jacob began, plowing through the other to get into my line of sight, but I was having none of that apologizing.

"Shut your shit eating mouth, or I swear to God this will be a lot more bloody than I originally intended it to be." I hissed, struggling against the arms that restrained me.

"Bella, I swear, I didn't know!" He began again.

"You didn't know? How could you not know? You must have heard his heart beat! Smelt him, Seen him for crying out loud!" I screeched at him, venom pooling in my eyes with tears that would never be shed. "My father is dead because of you Jacob Black!"

He flinched and tremors started slowly rolling through his body.

"Bella… you don't understand…"

"I don't understand? What don't I understand Jacob? The fact the my father is dead and you won't own up to it, because I think I understand that perfectly well." I hissed. I put my hands on the restraints on my shoulders and shoved them roughly off. They fell without argue.

He trembled some more.

"No it's not that…"

I next pried my waist free.

"Oh, so it's the fact that I saw you run off without a second thought…"

Another roll of tremors surged through his body. He was violently shaking now. With a twitch of my ankle, the restraints disappeared.

"No!" He shouted.

"Oh, okay. So I guess it's because you did it on purpose!" I screamed as I rudely yanked my elbows free.

"NO!" He bellowed, running forward and phasing, and I met him in the middle. I smacked into him hard on his side and he whimpered, falling hard on his side. I landed on the balls of my feet next to him. I walked over slowly and kicked him hard in his side. I heard a the wind rush out of his nostrils. He howled in agony, and I felt something hard crash into my side. I didn't falter.

I looked to my left and saw Jasper flash by, then Edward, then the rest. I hadn't noticed that the other wolves had jumped into action the second the wolf charged into my side.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled, looking to my right at the small sandy wolf that had crashed into my side.

"Seth, what the hell were you thinking?" I mumbled, shaking my head at Seth Clearwater as he started to get up again, but fell. He whimpered.

"Pathetic…" I mumbled and I started walking away.

But before I could get far, jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Bella… Did Seth hurt you? Are you okay?" He murmured, looking over my arms and shoulders.

"No, I'm okay…Thank you." I said, putting my hands on his elbows when he grabbed my forearms. But then, out of nowhere Jacobs enormous russet body crashed into me, being much bigger and stronger that Seth, I flew into the side of the Black's home, leaving a crater the size of Emmett's jeep.

I didn't get up.


	5. Animal

"Bella!" Someone yelled into my ear while a much lighter, medical touch examined an open wound on my right leg.

More like where my leg used to be. I looked down and from my right knee cap down was empty space.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screeched bolting up to hold my thigh. My leggings were badly torn and my skin was cracked like broken marble. My leg, was gone.

"It's okay Bella, we have your leg… all we have to do is position it correctly and then let the skin and bone fuse back to normal…" Carlisle said, positioning my leg and securing it with gauze.

"And how long will that take?" I sputtered out. I couldn't move my leg and there was a faint burning. I'm guessing that someone soaked the gauze with vampire venom…

"Four hours? Maybe five, depends how much weight you put on it… actually, stand up for me." Carlisle mumbled more to himself rather than to me. he pulled me up by my forearms and onto my feet.

"Oww!" I hissed, and I tried to lift my leg up to relieve myself, but Carlisle was standing on my foot to keep my leg down.

"Bella, it has to heal…" Edward said from a couple feet behind me.

Wait… Who was holding my hand then?

I looked down and followed the long arm up to a flannel covered chest, and saw that it was none other than Jasper, both his hands wrapped around my left hand. He had a look of pure worry on his face. Alice was frantically trying to get his attention by tugging repeatedly on his shirtsleeve, which was badly torn from the fight.

"Jasper… Jasper honey, we really should go…" She would murmur in his ear until she finally gave up when his eyes stay on my leg. She finally gave up and stomped into the forest without a single word as to where she would be.

After a few moments of gathering shredded clothing and Carlisle promising to pay for the reconstruction of Billy's house from the hole I created, someone asked the question that I just couldn't seem to put in words.

"Where's Jacob?" Leah, Seth's older sister, said while holding the shredded shoe he had worn before he phased.

Everyone looked around, searching for the accused. He was nowhere to be found.

"It seems he fled the scene. Pathetic lap dog…" Edward accused from the street, where he parked his car when he retrieved it so I wouldn't have to walk in the rain.

"Yeah yeah… Take me home." I said, rather rudely, as Emmett set me in the front seat.

The drive home was tense and long with little conversation. Edward drove in silence, one hand on the steering wheel, and one hand on my thigh. Jasper decided to run home with Alice, after she insisted they have a talk, so instead of riding with Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie, Emmett was sitting unusually quite in the backseat.

"How is your leg feeling?" Emmett asked, leaning forward on the back of my seat.

"Fine… It feels like it itches though… even though our skin cant itch" I said, and to drive my point home, I tore the bandage and scratched at the marble skin.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, stomping on the breaks in the three mile long driveway, lurching us all forward

"Edward! It just itched! Are you trying to kill your car?" I scolded him, while looking at the already healing skin.

"You need to heal, Bella! you cant just go ripping off your bandages like that!" he said, reaching over and trying his best to retie the complicated knot that Carlisle had created.

"Edward stop it! We're three minutes away, it can wait!" I said, swatting his hand away "Besides, I can already feel my toes"

"It doesn't matter what you can and cant feel, Bella. Your leg is hanging literally, by a string…" He said, placing both hands on the steering wheel and kept driving.

"Edward, your crushing the steering wheel…" Emmett finally spoke up again reaching forward to pry his hand off the poor steering wheel, but before he could touch Edward's shoulder, I reached up and softly placed his hand back on his knee, shaking my head at the same time.

We pulled in the drive way, Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in the drive way with all four doors open. Jasper and Alice were screaming each other in the front yard, while Carlisle held Jasper back, Esme and Rosalie both were struggling to keep Alice in her place, where as Jasper was in full Major-Mode, his eyes were pitch black and venom was dripping down his chin.

Emmett and Edward ran out of the car to Carlisle's side, each helping hold Jasper back, while I limped over to look Alice in the face.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I said, rubbing her upped arms to try and calm her down.

"YOU! You're ruining my marriage!" She growled before promptly slapping me across the face. The was a sickening cracking noise as the skin on my face splintered and cracked, and I fell backwards with the force of her attack. Before I could even begin to growl, a defining roar filled the front yard. it wasn't Edwards voice that threatened to shake my very bones, but that of a more dangerous killer

"Mary Alice Brandon, you step far away from her. That's an order." The Major drawled, walking leisurely over to me, as I lay still as a stone on my stomach. I remembered a lesson Carlisle had given me…

"Remember, Bella. Vampires in their beast form may speak like a normal being, but they are giving over to their primal instinct" He had said to me "And in the primal world, females are under the males. It is no sign of disrespect, that's just how it was. And in the male's mind, the female must always submit." He finished, showing how reveling the stomach and jugular was a sign of submitting to the Alpha Male.

So, using that information, I flipped over and pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach and lifted my head so that my jugular was visible and whimpered to catch his attention. It worked. He snapped his head in my direction, and his eyes got impossibly darker. He snapped his eyes from me to Alice, the to me again and then back to Alice and returned and stayed on me. He reached down and gently pulled me up by my wrists., setting me on my good foot and allowing me to lean on his right side for support.

"You see, Alice? That is what a submissive female should act like. But you… you're a cheating female not worthy of your Major." He finished, softly stroking my cheek, when the reality of what he was saying actually hit me.

"Excuse me, Major…" I started. He shifted his eyes to look down at me and nodded in affirmation. "If you don't mind explaining why she's a cheating female?" I asked, not daring to utter a word of disrespect.

His eyebrows shot up and he said, "Oh? you haven't figured it out yet? I thought you would be the first to realize… well it seems that my female has been getting frisky with your male, Darlin" He said, standing me up right on my feet, but the information caught me off guard, so I just swayed back into his side.

"Bulshit! Bella, don't listen to him!" Edward was walking forward now, his eyes trained on Jasper.


End file.
